1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a liquid crystal display device having a structure in which a liquid crystal display panel is housed in a metal frame. When the metal frame is electrostatically charged, the metal frame exerts influence on the liquid crystal display panel, and hence the metal frame is preferred to be electrically connected to a ground (GND) and the like. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-205080 discloses a structure in which the metal frame and a flexible printed wiring board connected to the liquid crystal display panel are electrically connected to each other via a conductive cushioning member.
However, the conductive cushioning member is expensive, and further, there is a risk that electrical connection cannot be ensured when an impact is received.